


Death Throes (ficklet)

by TacticalBooty (SenoraKitty)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A Take On What Happened, Angst and Feels, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Canon Compliant, Canon Temporary Character Death, Gabriel's POV, Gen, Strike-Commander Morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenoraKitty/pseuds/TacticalBooty
Summary: Gabriel's last moments of life, and why he blames Jack for his death.





	Death Throes (ficklet)

**Author's Note:**

> In general Jack and Gabriel are in a relationship in my work, but this is ambiguous so you can take it however you want. Tags are for the imagery and content of this fic alone. Not for how I feel about these two and their relationship.

He was pinned, his lungs barely able to expand to take in air. He was crying and screaming out to the other man, begging for his help. At least that is what he thought he was doing. Smoke and fire swirled out of control in his blurring vision, the intensity of it choking him. Everything looked and felt like a dream. He was all hyper aware and dazed at the same time. He could not remember what had happened, how he got there his mind being such a jumbled mess. The one thing he could focus on was the back of the man in blue stumbling and dragging his way out of the inferno, leaving Gabriel behind. Leaving him to die.

**Author's Note:**

> Jack does not respond to Gabriel because he has blood in his eyes (could be blind) his hearing is muffled and he is dealing with ringing in his ears. Jack has no idea that Gabriel is dying behind him as he walks out of the carnage.


End file.
